Up and Down Your Arms
by JenniferKelevraaaaaa
Summary: this is my first inu-yasha fic so b easy...ok well i think the title says it all but, Kagome has a problem and it includes her wrist and a blade...Complete!
1. Up and Down Your Arms

Ch.3 Playing with Life  
  
THANKIES FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS FROM:  
  
ME! –I did to include you...and I had writers block for this chappie ::turns back:: you poohead you're right next to the 'thankies for the review' you stoopoot head lol  
  
Terra Secora- yes Inu too ::shugges:: what can I say  
  
Crisco- thank you so much I'm really glad you like it ^-^ hehe  
  
Spirit of the Anime Angel-here's more...even thought it's not as soon as I wanted it to be  
  
The Kamikazi of Doom- Yeah trust me I know someone who does it it's sad....glad you like it  
  
Breesh712- thankiez I'd like a Kermit tattoo! lol  
  
Inuobsessed- Thankies I'm really glad you liked it and here's I think one of the best chappies enjoy!  
  
(Where we left off)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome sat on the grass she started picking at it. She didn't have the energy or will power to go and follow him. She got up and started walking, but she really didn't know where she was going.  
  
'Why did he leave me there...alone?' Kagome walked around for what seemed like hours and it was getting dark. She had no idea where she was and wanted Inu-yasha. She decided to stop and take a rest, but before long she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Where is Kagome, I thought she would have caught up by now' Inu- yasha thought. Everyone was asleep except him. He wanted to stay awake incase Kagome came.  
  
It was about 3:30 a.m., and Kagome still wasn't there. Inu-yasha decided to go and look for her.  
  
(Where we are now)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-yasha walked around a little then sat down on the ground.  
  
'Where is Kagome...she's been gone for such along time,' he wondered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kagome looked at her backpack; she had something in her pack that she could take her life with. She wanted to leave the world right now. Inu- yasha left her in the grass.  
  
'How could he...' Kagome thought, 'I need him.' ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-yasha got up and started to look for Kagome again. He soon picked up her scent, but he then realize it was her blood he smelled. He knew this meant one thing. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome had taken the piece of the sword out of her backpack. She'd been slashing at her own arm for about 15 minutes. She wasn't look where she was hacking, from her sobbing, and she cut to deep and the world faded away. She was never to see it again. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-yasha could smell Kagome's blood even stronger now. He was getting worried about her. He then stopped and realized what he really smell it wasn't just the smell of blood it was the smell of death, which scared him even more. He started to run even harder.  
  
When he arrived where Kagome was slashing her arm, he was horrified at the sight he saw. Kagome's body lay dead on the grass. Inu-yasha eye swelled up in tears.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU THIS TO ME, KAGOME," Inu-yasha screamed at the top of his lungs into the nothingness of the night.  
  
"KAGOME YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD STOP, DAMNIT," Inu-yasha wept, "YOU TOLD ME TO STOP AND... that you would too."  
  
He sat down in the grass next to her lifeless body. He stroked her long black hair.  
  
"Why did you leave me Kagome," he was hoping for an answer, but it never came.  
  
He cried himself to sleep for the remainder of that night. Inu-yasha slept next to Kagome in hope she would wake up or something wishing this was just a nightmare, but in his heart he knew this wasn't a dream. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The next morning Sango, Miroku, and Shippo found Inu-yasha on the ground with dots of Kagome's blood on his kimono.  
  
"Inu-yasha," Sango said with a hint of question in her voice, "Inu- yasha, what happened?"  
  
"It's not what it looks like," he picked up Kagome's wrist and showed it to them.  
  
All Sango and Miroku were shock at the discovery. Shippo didn't understand what was happening.  
  
"Kagome, cut herself, why," asked Miroku.  
  
"What's going on, Inu-yasha?" Shippo wanted to know, "Inu-yasha is Kagome really dead?"  
  
"Yes, Shippo, she is gone forever." Inu-yasha turned his back one single tear streamed down his face.  
  
He looked at the Tensiga. He pulled it put of his belt and closed his eyes.  
  
"INU-YASHA...NO," screamed Sango.  
  
The sword started to penetrate his skin. When Sango boomerang hit it and knocked it out of his hands.  
  
"Why did u do that Sango," Inu-yasha said with a sigh, "I need to be with Kagome, now."  
  
"Inu-yasha, Kagome would want you to be alive more then anything, she loved you." Miroku said, "She told me almost every night when she was here how much she loved and cared for you."  
  
"Why didn't she tell me this," Inu-yasha looked hurt and confused.  
  
"She was scare you wouldn't feel the same. She didn't want to be crushed." Miroku answered.  
  
"Did you know she had this problem?" Inu-yasha picked up her pale but bloody arm.  
  
"No, she told she had a lot of pain inside and she's found a way to let it out," Miroku looked at the ground, "but I didn't know it was like this."  
  
Sango, Shippo, Inu-yasha, and Miroku decided to bury her in her own world and that Inu-yasha would take her and explained what happened to her mother and brother. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-yasha carried Kagome back to the well, with Sango, Miroku and Shippo followed him there. When they arrived they wished him good luck and told him to tell Kagome's mother and brother that they were sorry about their loss. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was about 6:30 in the morning and Kagome had been gone for a while. Inu-yasha could see lights on his the house so he decided to go in.  
  
He knocked on the door. No one answered. He let himself in. Kagome was in his arms.  
  
"Hello, is anyone home?" Inu-yasha said in a loud whisper.  
  
"Inu-yasha is that you," said Kagome's mom. She was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes.  
  
"I need to tell you something," Inu-yasha said. There was a huge lump in the back of his throat.  
  
"Yes, Inu-yasha, what is it," she came in from the kitchen into the dinning room with a big smile on her face and she was drying a dish. When she saw Kagome in Inu-yasha's arms, her smile faded and the plate dropped from her hands.  
  
"Inu-yasha, what happened to my baby girl," she said with panic in her voice.  
  
Inu-yasha didn't have the gut to tell Kagome's mother. He just picked up her left arm and showed it to her.  
  
"Inu-yasha what is this why did she do it?" So many questions ran through her head.  
  
"I heard that gramps died and that's why," Inu-yasha was holding back tears, "she wanted the pain to stop."  
  
"Why didn't she come to me about this," Kagome's mother asked him.  
  
"I don't know, but she should have. I'm so sorry about this." Inu- yasha said tears where now streaming down both of their faces.  
  
Sota woke up from the clash of the breaking glass that his mother made when she saw Kagome. He decided to come downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. Little did know what await him. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sota was now downstairs and was heading into the dinning room. He felt his body freeze up.  
  
"Is she really dead, Mom," Sota asked in a small, sad voice.  
  
"Yes, Sota, I'm so sorry you have to deal with two deaths like this." His mother hugged him tears now trickled down Sota's cheeks.  
  
"Why is she dead Mom?" Sota looked at Inu-yasha, "You killed her didn't you?"  
  
"Sota," his mother said, "how could you blame Inu-yasha for this?"  
  
"I don't understand, why does Kagome leave me too, just like gramps did," He pushed through Inu-yasha, who was still holding Kagome's lifeless body and his mother. He ran outside. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sota kept running. He didn't know where and then he saw it, the tallest skyscraper in town. He headed right for it. When he reached it, he went inside and people yelled at him to get out because it was a business office and people where trying to get work done. Sota pushed his way through the crowd of office workers. He made his way to the elevator and took it to the roof of the building. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-yasha went out to look for Sota while his mother went to a church so Kagome could be buried. Inu-yasha picked up Sota's scent right away. He ran through the office building. The work people were furious at him. They beat him with brooms since he was part demon. Inu-yasha walked past them with simplicity. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sota walked to the edge of the building and looked down. There 180 stories below him. He took a deep breath and climbed up onto the ledge of the roof.  
  
"SOTA," Inu-yasha shouted, "don't jump. Just come on down and we will go home."  
  
"I am going home," he said with an insane smirk on his face, "home to Kagome and Grandpa."  
  
"Sota you don't want to do this," a voice said to Sota, but it wasn't Inu- yasha.  
  
Both Inu-yasha and Sota turned around and to their surprise it was...  
  
(A/N- Hehe cliffhanger! Hope u loved it plez review!) 


	2. Ch 2 Inuyasha’s surprise and Kagome Caug...

Ch. 2 Inu-yasha's surprise and Kagome Caught  
  
Disclaimer- Come on plez if I owned Inu-yasha would you be reading this fic (I remember it this chappie)  
  
A/N- Thankies for the reviews: Me!- Ah! I'm glad you liked it, I'm workin on the grammar, my grammar and spell suc deal with it.lol ^_^;;  
  
Crisco- thank you I'm glad you thinks it's different I like different lol (  
  
Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic- wait no longer for this chappie  
  
YukinaKagomeSerena- I know my grammar isn't great but oh well, I'm happy you liked It  
  
GREAT STORY- well you will find out in this chappie weather or not he finds out hehe  
  
Candace- thankie yay! Original that's like different lol glad you liked it  
  
Terra Secora- dum da da dum ::thunder clashes:: dam da da da dum! Thank you all for reviewing!!!  
  
(A/N-we left off at)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~* Kagome put the piece of the sword in her pocket.  
  
"You never know when you'll need it next, Kagome, right?" she turned around to find Inu-yasha was standing right behind her.  
  
"What?" Kagome answered. Her voice was shaky and she tried to pretend not to know what he was talking about.  
  
"Kagome I'm not as stupid as I look," he said back to her, "I know what you're doing."  
  
Kagome just looked at him; she didn't know what to say. (A/N-where we are now)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Kagome stood near the river. She didn't know if Inu-yasha really did know what she was doing, but she assumed he really didn't know. Inu-yasha was about to prove her wrong.  
  
"Kagome, I've done it, too. I still do.when you're not with me. I," he stopped and a long, agonizing breath and turned his back to her, "can't bear the pain."  
  
Kagome walked toward him. She touched his shoulder and to her surprise he jumped a little. Inu-yasha turned around, and looked sadly into Kagome's eyes.  
  
Kagome pulled up his sleeve revealing scars and fresh cuts. She ran her fingers up and down his arms. Inu-yasha flinched a bit.  
  
She than pulled up her own sleeve she felt so small next to him.  
  
"How could you do that, Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked him, "I'm not worth an arm full of cuts."  
  
"Yes, Kagome, yes you are," Inu-yasha looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Inu-yasha, please don't do it anymore," Kagome said, "Do you promise me?"  
  
"Only if you promise me.that you will stop," he paused. "We can get through this together."  
  
He held her hands close to his heart. They didn't know what to say to each other. She looked down at his arm., her heart ached for him. Kagome sat down and sighed slightly. Inu-yasha started to walk way.  
  
"You're just going to walk away," Kagome got up and ran over to him, "after everything, you're just going to walk away. It's not going to be the same between you and me, not after this. You know that don't you, Inu- yasha?"  
  
"Yeah, I know." He left her there. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo followed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inu-yasha, what happened back there," asked Shippo.  
  
Inu-yasha just kept walking. He didn't feel like talking about it. He knew if he did he'd get bombarded with questions and that was the last thing he wanted right now.  
  
"Shouldn't we wait for Kagome," Miroku suggested.  
  
'Great here comes the questions,' thought Inu-yasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome sat on the grass she started picking at it. She didn't have the energy or will power to go and follow him. She got up and started walking, but she really didn't know where she was going.  
  
'Why did he leave me there.alone?' Kagome walked around for what seemed like hours and it was getting dark. She had no idea where she was and wanted Inu-yasha. She decided to stop and take a rest, but before long she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Where is Kagome, I thought she would have caught up by now' Inu- yasha thought. Everyone was asleep except him. He wanted to stay awake incase Kagome came.  
  
It was about 3:30 a.m., and Kagome still wasn't there. Inu-yasha decided to go and look for her. 


	3. Ch3 Playing with Life

Ch.3 Playing with Life  
  
THANKIES FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS FROM:  
  
ME! –I did to include you...and I had writers block for this chappie ::turns back:: you poohead you're right next to the 'thankies for the review' you stoopoot head lol  
  
Terra Secora- yes Inu too ::shugges:: what can I say  
  
Crisco- thank you so much I'm really glad you like it ^-^ hehe  
  
Spirit of the Anime Angel-here's more...even thought it's not as soon as I wanted it to be  
  
The Kamikazi of Doom- Yeah trust me I know someone who does it it's sad....glad you like it  
  
Breesh712- thankiez I'd like a Kermit tattoo! lol  
  
Inuobsessed- Thankies I'm really glad you liked it and here's I think one of the best chappies enjoy!  
  
(Where we left off)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome sat on the grass she started picking at it. She didn't have the energy or will power to go and follow him. She got up and started walking, but she really didn't know where she was going.  
  
'Why did he leave me there...alone?' Kagome walked around for what seemed like hours and it was getting dark. She had no idea where she was and wanted Inu-yasha. She decided to stop and take a rest, but before long she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Where is Kagome, I thought she would have caught up by now' Inu- yasha thought. Everyone was asleep except him. He wanted to stay awake incase Kagome came.  
  
It was about 3:30 a.m., and Kagome still wasn't there. Inu-yasha decided to go and look for her.  
  
(Where we are now)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-yasha walked around a little then sat down on the ground.  
  
'Where is Kagome...she's been gone for such along time,' he wondered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kagome looked at her backpack; she had something in her pack that she could take her life with. She wanted to leave the world right now. Inu- yasha left her in the grass.  
  
'How could he...' Kagome thought, 'I need him.' ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-yasha got up and started to look for Kagome again. He soon picked up her scent, but he then realize it was her blood he smelled. He knew this meant one thing. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome had taken the piece of the sword out of her backpack. She'd been slashing at her own arm for about 15 minutes. She wasn't look where she was hacking, from her sobbing, and she cut to deep and the world faded away. She was never to see it again. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-yasha could smell Kagome's blood even stronger now. He was getting worried about her. He then stopped and realized what he really smell it wasn't just the smell of blood it was the smell of death, which scared even more. He started to run even harder.  
  
When he arrived where Kagome was slashing her arm, he was horrified at the sight he saw. Kagome's body lay dead on the grass. Inu-yasha eye swelled up in tears.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU THIS TO ME, KAGOME," Inu-yasha screamed at the top of his lungs into the nothingness of the night.  
  
"KAGOME YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD STOP, DAMNIT," Inu-yasha wept, "YOU TOLD ME TO STOP AND... that you would too."  
  
He sat down in the grass next to her lifeless body. He stroked her long black hair.  
  
"Why did you leave me Kagome," he was hoping for an answer, but it never came.  
  
He cried himself to sleep for the remainder of that night. Inu-yasha slept next to Kagome in hope she would wake up or something wishing this was just a nightmare, but in his heart he knew this wasn't a dream. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The next morning Sango, Miroku, and Shippo found Inu-yasha on the ground with dots of Kagome's blood on his kimono.  
  
"Inu-yasha," Sango said with a hint of question in her voice, "Inu- yasha, what happened?"  
  
"It's not what it looks like," he picked up Kagome's wrist and showed it to them.  
  
All Sango and Miroku were shock at the discovery. Shippo didn't understand what was happening.  
  
"Kagome, cut herself, why," asked Miroku.  
  
"What's going on, Inu-yasha?" Shippo wanted to know, "Inu-yasha is Kagome really dead?"  
  
"Yes, Shippo, she is gone forever." Inu-yasha turned his back one single tear streamed down his face.  
  
He looked at the Tensiga. He pulled it put of his belt and closed his eyes.  
  
"INU-YASHA...NO," screamed Sango.  
  
The sword started to penetrate his skin. When Sango boomerang hit it and knocked it out of his hands.  
  
"Why did u do that Sango," Inu-yasha said with a sigh, "I need to be with Kagome, now."  
  
"Inu-yasha, Kagome would want you to be alive more then anything, she loved you." Miroku said, "She told me almost every night when she was here how much she loved and cared for you."  
  
"Why didn't she tell me this," Inu-yasha looked hurt and confused.  
  
"She was scare you wouldn't feel the same. She didn't want to be crushed." Miroku answered.  
  
"Did you know she had this problem?" Inu-yasha picked up her pale but bloody arm.  
  
"No, she told she had a lot of pain inside and she's found a way to let it out," Miroku looked at the ground, "but I didn't know it was like this."  
  
Sango, Shippo, Inu-yasha, and Miroku decided to bury her in her own world and that Inu-yasha would take her and explained what happened to her mother and brother. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-yasha carried Kagome back to the well, with Sango, Miroku and Shippo followed him there. When they arrived they wished him good luck and told him to tell Kagome's mother and brother that they were sorry about their loss. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was about 6:30 in the morning and Kagome had been gone for a while. Inu-yasha could see lights on his the house so he decided to go in.  
  
He knocked on the door. No one answered. He let himself in. Kagome was in his arms.  
  
"Hello, is anyone home?" Inu-yasha said in a loud whisper.  
  
"Inu-yasha is that you," said Kagome's mom. She was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes.  
  
"I need to tell you something," Inu-yasha said. There was a huge lump in the back of his throat.  
  
"Yes, Inu-yasha, what is it," she came in from the kitchen into the dinning room with a big smile on her face and she was drying a dish. When she saw Kagome in Inu-yasha's arms, her smile faded and the plate dropped from her hands.  
  
"Inu-yasha, what happened to my baby girl," she said with panic in her voice.  
  
Inu-yasha didn't have the gut to tell Kagome's mother. He just picked up her left arm and showed it to her.  
  
"Inu-yasha what is this why did she do it?" So many questions ran through her head.  
  
"I heard that gramps died and that's why," Inu-yasha was holding back tears, "she wanted the pain to stop."  
  
"Why didn't she come to me about this," Kagome's mother asked him.  
  
"I don't know, but she should have. I'm so sorry about this." Inu- yasha said tears where now streaming down both of their faces.  
  
Sota woke up from the clash of the breaking glass that his mother made when she saw Kagome. He decided to come downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. Little did know what await him. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sota was now downstairs and was heading into the dinning room. He felt his body freeze up.  
  
"Is she really dead, Mom," Sota asked in a small, sad voice.  
  
"Yes, Sota, I'm so sorry you have to go two deaths like this." His mother hugged him tears now trickled down Sota's cheeks.  
  
"Why is she dead Mom?" Sota looked at Inu-yasha, "You killed her didn't you?"  
  
"Sota," his mother said, "how could you blame Inu-yasha for this?"  
  
"I don't understand, why does Kagome leave me too, just like gramps did," He pushed through Inu-yasha, who was still holding Kagome's lifeless body and his mother. He ran outside. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sota kept running. He didn't know where and then he saw it, the tallest skyscraper in town. He headed right for it. When he reached it, he went inside and people yelled at him to get out because it was a business office and people where trying to get work done. Sota pushed his way through the crowd of office workers. He made his way to the elevator and took it to the roof of the building. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-yasha went out to look for Sota while his mother went to a church so Kagome could be buried. Inu-yasha picked up Sota's scent right away. He ran through the office building. The work people were furious at him. They beat him with brooms since he was part demon. Inu-yasha walked past them with simplicity. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sota walked to the edge of the building and looked down. There 180 stories below him. He took a deep breath and climbed up onto the ledge of the roof.  
  
"SOTA," Inu-yasha shouted, "don't jump. Just come on down and we will go home."  
  
"I am going home," he said with an insane smirk on his face, "home to Kagome and Grandpa."  
  
"Sota you don't want to do this," a voice said to Sota, but it wasn't Inu- yasha.  
  
Both Inu-yasha and Sota turned around and to their surprise it was...  
  
(A/N- Hehe cliffhanger! Hope u loved it plez review!) 


	4. The Only Thing Left is a Whisper…

Ch. 4 The Only Thing Left is a Whisper…

Thank you for all the reviews...you all are love much by me!

(Where we are now)

Sota walked to the edge of the building and looked down. There 180 stories below him. He took a deep breath and climbed up onto the ledge of the roof.

"SOTA," Inu-yasha shouted, "don't jump. Just come on down and we will go home."

"I am going home," he said with an insane smirk on his face, "home to Kagome and Grandpa."

"Sota, you don't want to do this," a voice said to Sota, but it wasn't Inu-yasha.

Both Inu-yasha and Sota turned around and to their surprise it was…

Inu-yasha and Sota turned around to find only the wind with the voice of Kagome. They saw the soft wind blow but no one was there. Sota closed his and rubbed them. He kept doing so with some hope that Kagome would come into focus or that she would appear from behind something; but he had no such luck. Sota climbed down from the ledge and walked towards the voice. He walked to the middle of the building and felt a chill he knew exactly what it was. It was the ghost of his late sister.

He stayed there and let the chills ran up and down his spine. Inu-yasha walked over as well and felt the icy presence of Kagome. Inu-yasha had never felt such a supernatural experience.

"I miss you." Inu-yasha whispered in the air, "I'll always love you." He closed his eye and he swore he felt her lips upon his. He shivered then felt all of this muscles tense, only to relax as fast as the stiffened.

"Sota, I'm going to give you some time with your sister. I'll be over there," he pointed to the entrance to the roof of the skyscraper. Inu-yasha walked over and plopped down by the door. He had never been so exhausted. He had been so through much the last couple nights.

"Kagome," Sota whimpered, "is that really you? I miss you so much; I know you haven't been gone barely a day. I might not have been the best brother, but whether you knew it or not; I looked up to you and I will never forget you. Kagome, you were the best and coolest sister anybody could ask for. I love you. Please never forget me either."

He felt her hand on his shoulder. Tears streamed down his face and his shoulders shook. He curled up into a ball. He felt his sister comfort him. He had never felt safer.

It was past midnight and both Sota and Inu-yasha were sleeping. Sota jumped awake, when he felt the cold and chilling sensation of his sister let go of him. He went over to Inu-yasha and woke him. Inu-yasha looked groggily at Sota. Inu-yasha came to his senses pretty fast and realized where he was and that it was about three o'clock in the morning.

"Sota, why don't we head home," Inu-yasha said in a dazed, "your mother must be worried sick."

He couldn't get back in the way the came, since it was locked. So Inu-yasha took the sleepy Sota in his arms and jumped down from the building and landed lightly on the ground. On the way home, Sota fell asleep.

When they got home, they found Sota's mother sleeping on the couch clutching a picture of Kagome, Sota, and Gramps sitting in the park eating on a picnic blanket. You could tell she cried herself to sleep, for her face was bright red and tears were dried to her cheeks. Small wet droplets were on the couch as well. The space around the couch was engulfed with used tissues and the tissue box was on the tipped on its side on the floor.

Inu-yasha put Sota in his bed. Then he crept into Kagome's bedroom. He looked around and felt his cheeks become warm and tear swell up in his eyes. He sniffled and he could still smell the perfume that Kagome wore. He cocked his head to the side and in his peripheral vision saw her bed. Her bed sheets were still a rye. He couldn't help, but go over to lay in it. He climbed up and covered himself in the blankets and rocked back and forth until he slept.

Inu-yasha sat up suddenly and it took him a couple minutes to realize where he was. He looked around groggily for Kagome, but it hit him like a ton of bricks. Last night was real. _Everything_. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

Inu-yasha walked down the steps in a complete daze. He walked out the front door and to the tree where Kagome and he first met. The tear that once threatened, now were steadily flowing down his cheek. The looked up at the tree. The wind tugged at the branches and a chill went down his spine.

"Don't say a thing, love, for I will be with you soon." Inu-yasha took a deep breath and clutched his chest, "If you can wait for just a bit; I promise you I'll be with you. Just wait."

The presence of Kagome left once more. The chuckled to himself, then walked back into the house to say goodbye and thank the family for their hospitality. Then once he has said his adieus, he headed for the well.

When he reached the other end of the well he found Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kelala asleep waiting for him. He smiled and sat on the well waiting for them to awake.

Hours later everyone woke and greeted Inu-yasha, whose eyes were red from crying and cheeks were crimson from being so embarrassed about people seeing him cry.

They were all filled with questions. Inu-yasha just looked away and told them he needed time before he could start were they has left off in the hunt for the jewel shard. Inu-yasha told them how pointless it was to search for the shards without Kagome because she was the only one who could spot them. He was crying again and was so frustrated, he ran off into the forest.

With tears in his eyes and no where to go, Inu-yasha stopped; he knew what he must do. He had to be with the one person who understood the one person he loved and the only person he has loved. Kagome.

He took his sword and slowly pushed it against his chest. He cried out. Blood dripped down his clothes as he dropped into the grass.

The gang found him hours later his sword through his heart, but they noticed something on his left arm; it was a wound. It wasn't just a wound; it was a heart and Kagome's name carved into his arm. He just couldn't live without her. So he didn't.

Tell me what you think...completed!


End file.
